


Treasure I Seek

by Misaki04



Series: FGO Chaldea Boys Collection AUs [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Families, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Fate/Grand Order AU, Longshot - Freeform, M/M, author ships Amakusa x Dantes a lot, bartender cu, cbc fgo, chaldea boys collection inspired, hitman emiya, no beta we die like men, painful story, phantom thief amakusa, tantei edmond, tanteiverse, they will have sexy time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki04/pseuds/Misaki04
Summary: Let me tell you the tale of the Phantom Thief's love story with the Detective that is on to his case. This isn't for the faint of heart.Follow the story that transcends principles, revenge, pain and finding love in a world filled with guns and lies.Phantom Thief!Amakusa Shiro Tokisada x Detective!Edmond Dantes
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Avenger, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Edmond Dantès | Avenger, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: FGO Chaldea Boys Collection AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Treasure I Seek

It all started on a bright sunny day by the eastern quaint town of Shimabara, Nagasaki. A young boy could be seen joyfully playing ball as his friends chase him around. His jovial laughter ringing as the cicadas create a tune so calming, it was a enchanting. His parents would be watching from inside their house, proudly talking about their son to their visiting neighbor.

Unknown to the dangers lurking by, the boys would continue to play fetch, until gunshots echoed, the peaceful village was driven to chaos as the adults would try to call their children to their side, only to fall down dead. The children who were so happy a minute ago are now seeing their parents die right in-front of them. Shaken, a boy named Shiro would pulls his traumatized friends away from the scene and into his family’s house. Opening a secret hatch from inside the kitchen cabinet, letting his friends go first as he would painfully stare at his parent’s corpse. His shaky resolve was now turned to blinding anger, directed to the people who destroyed their village. Hearing some footsteps, he would rush inside the cabinet, slowly closing it but staying by the stairs leading down below.

“Are ya sure this is that rat’s house? Looks normal to me! He stole quite a lot from da boss ya know! He even snitched us to the fucking police, oh wait, there he is with his wife, dead ahahaha! That’s what you get for crossing the Mad Dogs, we bite cha! Quick, search the place, once we are done here, burn every house down. Kill everyone on sight, even pesky children!”  
  
Releasing a small ‘eep’, Shiro hurriedly goes down and takes the bags his father told him to bring in case something bad happens. Telling his friends to follow him, they escaped the house with the tunnel leading them to the outskirts of the forest that surrounds their home. With nowhere to go, the children would sit by the exit of the tunnel, crying and calling for their parents as Shiro looked at the map. Unlike the children of the village with no knowledge of the brutality of life, Shiro was trained by his father if such emergencies occur. He had to bring his friends along and head to the marked location on the map from inside one of the bags he carries. He would direct his glare at his friend who bears some similarities to his name, Shirou. Holding him by the collar, he shakes him furiously as tears welled in his eyes.

“Listen! We need to get away from here, they will find the hatch soon, we need to run Shirou! I can’t do this alone, me, you and Yan needs to stay together. Trust me, as much as I want to cry, I can’t… Shirou they can kill us… we need to get away from here…” Shiro says as he throws Shirou to the forest floor and regain his bearings, taking the fallen map on the floor, he would sigh as he pulls a compass out of his pocket. After he navigated the fastest route out of the forest, he would kneel beside Shirou, apologizing about his rash actions, in which the normally noisy boy would only nod. The trio started moving before the bad men finds them. Once the three was out of the forest a few hours later, Shiro hails a cab and tells the driver to bring them to a train station that has a train bounded to Yokohama.  
  
Looking by the window, Shiro knew his life wouldn’t be the same again. On that bright sunny day, Shiro Tokisada died. On that day, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada was born, the greatest known Phantom Thief of Japan.


End file.
